


[全职高手]【叶楚】咖啡厅

by Sunset191



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, bg, 全职高手 - Freeform, 叶楚
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset191/pseuds/Sunset191
Summary: 叶修遥望着她单薄的身影，在星光下很模糊地走在人行道中央的最前方。





	[全职高手]【叶楚】咖啡厅

**Author's Note:**

> 梗源自：《全职高手》一千三百四十七章  
是叶楚车，有详细器官描写，慎入

兴欣战队离十赛季季后赛门槛不过咫尺之余，中途第三十一轮客场挑战烟雨的比赛却遭到1比9的惨败，烟雨一场飞扬潇洒的远程表演秀打得兴欣这支黑马团队措手不及，事后咖啡厅里，队长叶修还被那烟雨的女队长楚云秀明知故问，这样放纵的打发能否算作新战术考量？

当时俩人正分享着同一支烟，苏沐橙早就被叶修给一声令下支回了落脚点，而楚云秀却也是联盟一等一的女神，论商业价值恐怕真没几个一线选手能与之较量。也正因受众广、电竞男粉多，又是烟雨主场，楚云秀就连半夜在二十四小时咖啡厅也戴了个口罩，将自己捂得严严实实。叶修指尖带着烟有一搭没一搭地吸，楚云秀只露出双漂亮的眼睛瞧着那男人，口罩下的嘴唇微微挑起弧度，也是嘴馋。

于是叶修就反手将烟嘴喂到她嘴边，很随意地把楚云秀的口罩拨开些，说，抽吧，就一口。

细长的爆珠是楚云秀钟爱的薄荷味儿，叶修其实并不衷情，对老烟枪来说只有烈性难闻的烟草才能提神，抽这种聊以解乏的味道，只是因为楚云秀喜欢。这男人心细如此，每回同烟雨有什么比赛，或是跟烟雨队长有任何见面的可能性，都会提前往兜里揣一包。

已是夜深的咖啡厅安静得很，楚云秀穷追不舍，蹙着眉压低了声音又问了遍，企图从这个荣耀教科书嘴里撬出点什么有用价值的话，而叶修始终笑容淡淡。笑她可上点儿心吧，一口烟也紧跟着又送过去。他说，烟雨的现状是个无解的难题，既然当局者门都清得很，自己这个旁观者自然是无话可说。

二人从咖啡厅出来已是深夜。兴欣的队长本想送人到俱乐部楼下，却被楚云秀摆了摆手，她仗着四下无人，将口罩一扒拉开，冲叶修露出个笑。疲倦，却坚持。女人指尖转着口罩的黑色系带，走了啊，她这么说了一声，真就转个身就走了。

叶修遥望着她单薄的身影，在星光下很模糊地走在人行道中央的最前方。

那样瘦弱的一个背影，却一肩扛起了一支职业战队，在季后赛的厮杀中支撑着飘摇的烟雨，半个赛季一次又一次在死亡之线来回拉扯。队长楚云秀为此可以说是呕心沥血，殚精竭虑；而烟雨却仍然内忧外患，风雨飘摇。面对步步逼仄，几乎是无力更改的现状，楚云秀也只是笑了笑，半口苦水不吐，唯独潇洒地说了一句，走了。

叶修默然，一路上都揣着兜琢磨着那个无可奈何的苦笑。

S市的夏夜热得躁，楚云秀漫步在街角的小路上，任由夜风抚过她曲卷的发尾。一口未动的咖啡被她搅了半天，全不如叶修那一口送来的烟，这会嘴里都还有些残存的反复的薄荷烟味。这前辈可真是过分啊，把自个儿的烟瘾给勾起来了，楚云秀想着，走到街道的尽头准备再消磨一只烟，结果摸遍包底也没翻到。这才想起，有叶修的比赛场合，自己一贯是不带烟的，他管够。

楚云秀暗叹一声，想起那个让人无可奈何的家伙，原本走前是想问问他有没有“指点”的意思，结果他倒好，一副很正人君子地说着要送自己回俱乐部。

——就不。

楚云秀抬眼看了看不远处的星级酒店，挎着包走进去找前台订了间房，出示身份证的时候原本还隐约担心，结果前台小妹困得两个眼睛都快睁不开，迷迷糊糊地给人一划，房卡和证件都推了回来。楚云秀道了声谢，一边等电梯上楼一边摸出手机给那人发了消息——临时起意，不知道他会不会来。

进门先打开电视调到熟悉的影视频道，空旷的酒店里才响起点人声。电视上这会子在放什么公益广告，楚云秀看了半晌，索然无味，便把空调摁到十六度，趁着降温的空当去洗澡。来得匆忙，没带什么换洗的东西，更别提什么保养品。于是也懒得弄，楚云秀洗完就裹了条浴巾出来，翻出吹风机，坐在妆台前一边看剧一边吹湿漉漉的头发。

快半干时听到门铃声，楚云秀趿着双一次性拖鞋去开门，映入眼眸中的果然是刚刚才分别的男人。

队服换了身休闲装，正双手揣着兜，一看见光穿了个浴巾的楚云秀，眉毛就懒洋洋地挑了起来。

“来了啊，沐沐睡了？” 楚云秀好笑地看着他，手索性直接不客气地伸过去摸叶修的衣兜，“带烟没有？”

“你这……”叶修眼看着她动作幅度过大导致浴巾下滑，够兜里的烟时胸前松松垮垮地裸露出春光一片，只有垂下的几缕半干未干的卷发虚掩着。连忙哭笑不得地抻掌擒了她的腕子，另一手还给她把春色遮回浴巾里，男人一边把人往屋里塞，一边口吻随意地说：“刚睡，公众人物，注意形象。”

抬脚进门时顺了个力，叶修把楚云秀揽回来，大门啪嗒关合。

楚云秀听到他略带责备的两句话，心情竟还转好了些。这会乖乖地让人把浴巾扎结实，浴巾边角腋得牢靠，终于不再走一步掉一寸。这女人平常在队里泼辣惯了，又是队长，左右无人敢说什么，但其实还是很渴望能有个前辈提点一下，叶修心头自然也通透。她在他裤子口袋里只搜到了打火机，拿在手里闲不住把玩了两圈，瞧着叶修把外套脱了挂到衣架上，从衣服兜里摸出了那包抽了不多的女士烟。

“还是你周到。”楚云秀这么说着，凑过来也含了一根在嘴里，说话的时候一翘一翘的，不像叶修那样就算是抽着烟在荣耀里指挥，一支烟燃尽，烟灰也稳得很。

而叶修只是摇头，跟着取了一支。心想，每逢跟这后辈见面，出门前都要特意换成个味儿淡的薄荷，久而久之已成习惯，惯得她每次都往自己身上摸烟来抽。烟咬在嘴边没急着找火机，叶修反倒是抬眼皮懒洋洋地瞟了她一眼——妆卸后的面容有些疲惫，长卷的头发也还湿。

叶修走了两步，扶了把妆台上的椅子坐进去，一手拿起了还没拔电的吹风机，说着，“劳驾，点个火呢”，又冲人拍了拍自己大腿，意思不言而喻。

跟他也不客气，不矫情捏做，楚云秀走过去，撩起浴巾下摆跨坐在男人腿上，轻笑道：“今天这‘便宜’不小，场上有，场下也有，等会儿床上有没有？”说罢，指尖一擦火机，楚云秀给嘴里香烟点上火，又回头凑过去，像呦呦的两头鹿儿接吻似的，跟叶修额头抵着额头，用星火亮堂的烟头去点他嘴上的烟。

几次都败了，叶修没忍住偏头“噗”地一声笑出来，“我说楚队长，你行不行啊？”

“你别动。”楚云秀娇眉一挑，伸手给人把下巴扳回来，又微噘着嘴去擦弄烟头。她另一只手扶着他的肩膀，柔柔地滑到身前解了叶修最上头两颗扣子，沿着肩胛骨又游回去，手指有些不安分地探索男人背部的线条。

最终这烟还是让楚云秀给点上了，俩人眼对着烟，缭绕的烟雾里眼神无声地交汇着一丝情欲。

叶修手上倒是认真地吹着尚还湿润的尾发，吹风机的声响很大，叶修指间的动作却很轻柔。

“第八赛季后俱乐部拉到了新的赞助，上头换了人，心思太多了…角色转性，姐妹花炒作，强行安排两个神枪手插入烟雨的战术体系中，我跟上头吵了很多次，也没什么用，”楚云秀蓦地开口，“咖啡厅里你跟我说，我门道清，其实烟雨的现状，谁都看得清啊。”楚云秀默然，心想，终于还是忍不住对他倾诉了。这些苦水按理不应该对别队的队长说，然而跟叶修因为一层私密的情人关系，忌讳就变得可有可无。就像之前他在咖啡厅给烟雨分析战术，是真的想拉竞争对手一把吧，可是离第八名三十二分的差距，烟雨还能继续做兴欣的对手吗？

“嗯，”叶修腾出一只手托了把她的臀部，入手是蕾丝质地的面料，轻盈而顺滑，“经营凌驾在战术之上，外行插手指挥内行，所以我说，这个局面除非当前有人退让，否则无解。”

楚云秀深深地续了几口烟，手腕上挑，轻轻刮擦着叶修后颈处的肌肉：“其实，挺佩服你的，还有老韩，老板都是拿你们没辙。”

女人湿濡的嘴唇没了一层红艳艳的唇膏显得很失血色，近在眼前，让人很想逮紧了啜出几分红润。然而叶修从来不是个急不可耐的男人，这会只半眯起眼，嘴角带着懒笑打量这被誉为联盟财富的美女队长。她说话时嘴里的烟要翘动，烟灰簌簌地抖落在叶修半裸的胸膛，俩人却都浑然不介意。

叶修出门前刚洗了澡，身上只有沐浴液的干净味道，淡淡的橘子味，想也不用想，肯定是沐橙那姑娘给他带的。楚云秀自然清楚这俩人如兄妹的至深亲情，然而一想到自己跟这家伙的暧昧关系，几年下来也还瞒着好闺蜜，这会手还搭在叶修的后背上不老实地乱摸，就有些脸红了起来。

“在想什么？脸都红了。”叶修右手拇指按停吹风机，左手穿入楚云秀的长发，指缝间撩散了她卷发里微湿的热度，他低头咬着烟，含糊地说道：“你可别乱效仿前辈，人老韩那是有一张凶神恶煞的本钱脸，至于叶秋，前车之鉴在那摆着呢。”

“没什么…”叶修的手指一顿，掌心回扣，沿了肌理光滑的脊椎线往上轻轻扶在她后背上，触到一对儿漂亮的蝴蝶骨，他从臀部那处贴着背一溜儿摸了上来，楚云秀只觉被他触到的皮肤有些痒又有些麻，还有些渐渐浮现的色欲想法——如果没有这碍事的浴巾隔着，又会是怎么样的感觉？于是她将腿根厮磨在叶修的大腿上，慢慢地说，“我又不傻，效仿你去烟雨对面做个网吧网管，大冬天地睡杂物间？最多不给老板面子，记者会不去罢了。”

情欲就在互相触摸之间升腾起来，交织缠绕上两具紧密相依的肉体。  
烟雾迷漫，情潮暗涌。

叶修的烟火衔在嘴边明灭，不时吧嗒两口，他也不腾手去取，沉息深过了肺便从口中悠悠吐出只剩小口的缭缭烟雾。吐烟的时候偏了头，正被楚云秀的指尖撩过喉结，就顺势把下巴往人掌心里一送。好巧不巧，正是最近流行视频里奶狗男友的动作。楚云秀愣了一秒，勾了勾他的下巴被逗笑了，不快的心思飞去了大半，心道至少情人比老板贴心。

“偶像包袱呢，前辈。”楚云秀说，“说起来，经理最近在商议打造个什么美女直播团，也是让我心力交瘁，哪有这么多时间啊。”

“美女直播团？”叶修短促地笑了一声，把头收回摇了摇，揿灭烟，说，“不说这个了，做爱吧。”

听了这话，楚云秀的双腿下意识微微并拢，叶修抬手取了她唇边还剩半截的烟摁进烟灰缸里，擒起她的两只手腕，环住自己脖颈，叶修就着这个体位双臂反托住她的两条长腿，将人轻轻松松抱起。

“抱紧。”比起电视剧里正演的男主潇洒打横抱的架势，这种面对面肉贴肉的不入流抱法明显多了一层色欲意味。楚云秀的长腿又不自觉地夹紧了他的腰，一时羞赧，移开了视线不敢看他，而叶修神情却很漫然。

抬脚不过几步的距离，叶修就瞧见了那张大床上四处乱散的内衣队服，显然是还没来得及收拾。兴欣队长轻啧了一下作为评价，而楚云秀听他这一声，倒有种破罐子破摔的感觉，刚被人放下就伸了脚往叶修大腿根部试探，逗弄裤子里被包得严严实实的一团。

“流氓啊。”叶修先告状，微俯下身把人抵在床头放稳了，保持着弯腰的姿势，将第一个吻选择性地短暂落到她嘴角边上。“这酒店隔音效果不是很好，你要不先把电视声音开大点儿，等会跟它比比谁声更大？”

一个吻后叶修单手撑在床面微躬着腰打量，吊顶暖橘昏黄的灯斜着倾泼在后背，投下一大片晦暗暧昧的光影，将身姿苗条的女人完全笼罩其中。楚云秀的脚心还轻轻踩在叶修胯部，很符合人设作风地在这煽风点火，挑唆欲望。

女人稍微昂起头索吻，笑意妩媚得很：“好啊，谁声音大我不晓得，前辈要是做的不够好，我还能看看电视。”

“有没有场上的职业赛给过你经验，”天气热了，脱了外套的一件儿短袖也捂出几颗汗水淌在背后，被空调一蒸，冷噤噤得很。叶修的指头捏在衣服边上，正准备扒掉的时候儿听见了楚云秀这么句挑衅话，懒洋洋一笑：“不要挑衅荣耀赛场上唯一一个攻坚手的战术大师，后果很严重。”

职业场上楚云秀作为远程法师，面对这个恐怖的荣耀教科书必须谨慎走位，近身是大忌，一旦被黏住逃也逃不掉。眼下却是正面交锋，避无可避，激得烟雨的楚队长兴致盎然，一心想要攻克荣耀史上最大boss。楚云秀白嫩的脚心隔着裤料踩摁男人下身，脚下柔软的一包已渐渐鼓胀起来，而叶修表情没什么变化，于是她又不断换角度摩挲，踩得男人的胯又硬了几分。

“等着你教训我呀，战术大师。”楚云秀的笑甚至有些俏，“你硬啦，老叶。”

叶修将短袖脱到一边儿，单膝跪上床，礼尚往来地刚才给人掖好的浴巾轻松扯落，从洁白柔软的毛巾里剥出这个身材惹眼的女人，除却一条蕾丝质内裤，近乎赤裸。

“是啊，那你呢。”彼此的身体都不算陌生，叶修驾轻就熟地上手，指尖在她小腹间来回游弋几道算作招呼，最后停落在色泽漂亮的乳尖上，拇指甲片抵着乳头用食指指腹相托，微用力地捏掐、揉搓。口吻赞美，像是在点评这女人赛场上表现惊艳的单人赛：“你还是这么敏感，乳头硬得这么快，下面呢？”

这么问着，叶修的另手索性往人微分的双腿间探，隔着一层轻薄的料子滑过阴蒂包皮，利落地抵在阴道口上。楚云秀门户大开，毫无防备被他摸出一声惊喘，这男人嘴上段位极高，几句话将她撩拨得脸颊通红。她抬起藕臂虚虚地挡在脸上，热气从嘴里呵出：“下面也…嗯……”

下面也有些湿了，叶修打量着这漂亮的私处，笑容有些散漫，二指并拢，唇间带着一点儿调侃，将布料往里边儿富有节奏性地轻轻摁送。“好湿，最近是忙着你了，自慰都没有过？”男人边问着，边恶趣味地隔着布料往湿濡的穴口抽送，时不时指尖刻意一抖，划过阴蒂带来阵阵腰酸的酥麻快感。

“没，”楚云秀小腹紧吸，夹住双腿不让男人的手指再动作，呼吸间带了点喘息答话道，“上一回不是…跟你视频了吗。”

“你是说一个多月前，你穿着队服在宿舍，跟我一拨通视频就瞎撩拨那次？”叶修记忆力好，她不过随口一提，就出口形容了个七八。修长的腿夹热腾腾地夹紧了右手，作为回应，他的指节便一抠，正停在阴蒂中央隔着内裤，将它摁实。

“上次呀…太想要了，也想逗你玩儿嘛，这次是……嗯！临时决定，赛场上了占了那么大便宜，肉体补偿补偿。”楚云秀嘴上轻描淡写，却猝然被对面不正经的手往阴蒂一摁，电流般酥麻感直冲脑髓，随即唇边带出一声轻吟，不满意这种偷袭战术，半眯着眸哼哼唧唧抗议：“老叶我可告诉你，下回我要在上面！”

“好啊，”他俯下身，一个一个的吻从嘴唇依次往下亲着她，下巴、锁骨、乳尖、肚脐，最后一个吻时已从床上收回腿，半跪在了地，叶修的唇皮吻着些许毛发的阴阜，微微扬脸眯起了眼，语调随意：“不过这次——楚队包里有带多余的内裤吧？”

楚云秀双臂撑起，但见叶修正又不徐不缓地点了一支烟，抽了一口，习惯性挟在中指与无名指间晾着。她眨巴着眼睛，对即将发生的事儿既好奇，又兴奋，咬了咬嘴唇低声道，“没带，就这一条，别玩得明天不能穿了。”

情事方面，叶修一向不是攻城拔寨的那一类男人，今晚上的快节奏的前戏于她而言既是欢愉又是新鲜，似乎猝不及防。叶修的眼神儿跟着往上望去，见她一双眼睛含迷带雾的懵懂，像个不禁人事的处女刚步入春潮。

“行吧，那就不隔靴搔痒了，来，给姑娘上一课，”叶修嘴角一翘，叼着烟嗒吧嗒吧，乐了：“既然知道自己水多，下回就该多备条内裤。”

酒店的灯光很暖，从楚云秀的角度看去，荣耀的第一人此刻正半跪在自己的双腿之间抽烟。听他说上一课，楚云秀不禁想起上次上课是多久以前的事了？得还是还叫这个家伙“叶秋前辈”的时候，自己在他怀里被操着，捏紧鼠标却怎么也画不直冰线，注意力逐渐被情欲所覆盖，很想把繁琐的训练做完，却因为一次又一次的高潮强制终止。

“在想什么？”这是今晚叶修第二次问这句话，同时俯了头，张嘴用双齿含上蕾丝花纹的粉白色内裤边，咬起一点，往人腿外褪。右手在她腿根至大腿间撑开一个狭长的通道，将这条碍事的东西顺利扒下。待楚云秀回过神，自己的内裤已经被扒下了，叶修的双手钳住她的左右脚踝，轻而慢地分开了她的双腿，被摆放成踩在床沿的姿势。

“想你…”楚云秀模模糊糊地答话，私处与凉空气甫一接触，小口瑟缩地收缩了好几下，又吐出小股清液，“看什么呀你……？”

“想知道？”男人像看野图boss一样认真打量那处，入眼是熟悉又久违的私人领域。窥见女人的秘境也全无赧色，叶修的手肘磕在她腿边，以防人收拢，神色自若且认真地观察了一会儿随她的呼吸微微翕合的私处。整片阴阜都被淌出的黏液跟内裤磨得亮晶晶的，还有几滴凝在阴道口上，像姑娘第一次被破处时眼角晶莹的泪。估计那得是…很多年前的事了？

“在看这里，”叶修饶有兴致地用指尖碰了碰女人黏糊糊的阴唇，“给你破处的时候还是粉粉嫩嫩的，不知不觉深了很多，看来的确很多年过去了呢。”

楚云秀的脸腾地红了，不知是否预感到了接下来的战术，还是因为男人那句赤裸直白的话，那处湿得更加厉害，淋得床单都黏糊糊一小片。她极小声地骂道，“流氓，女人总会长大的，难道因为颜色深了就不喜欢了吗？”

“恰恰相反，我喜欢成熟点的云秀。”叶修的左手挟着那根烟干了太多调情的事儿，这会已燃至烟尾，星火微弱。凑到嘴边深吸了最后一口，叶修随手把烟锨在床头柜上。含着这口气儿，唇齿一呵，抻了指头去牵开一对儿成熟肥嫩、呈红褐色泽的大阴唇，随着一声低沉而模糊的笑音，吐出那口抿了许久的薄荷烟。

楚云秀呻吟的尾音熄灭在喉咙里，只觉私处被热气包裹住，薄荷清凉的刺激挨着阴蒂，刺得她腿根抽搐着淫水直流。缭绕的烟雾中，叶修埋头迎身，自下而上地从人阴道口舔上去，吮了那几滴浊露，上齿磕合在阴蒂头上，控制着轻微的力道与下齿相磨，而后双唇飞快地一唆吮。  
“我来也不招待茶水，前辈只好自取，不介意吧？”

“啊啊——！”楚云秀感觉到他那灵活的舌头在会阴处探寻，像要挖掘什么珍宝似的舔弄，最后磨弄起那要命的珍珠。她一身的敏感点都由这男人开凿，哪禁得起这般戏玩？当即手攥着床单，只会发出鼻音浓重的喘息，叫着叶修的名字或是求饶字语。“你轻点，唔，别舔里边，痒……”

叶修的唇舌就游玩在她的阴户之间，抿吸着怎么流也没个尽头的骚水，很有耐心地一点一点舔去。女人的身体绷成一张优美的琴，而叶修就是那演奏者。他弹着她，让快感成几何倍扩大，忍不住要叫出声来，起初楚云秀还怕被人戏谑比电视声音大，只得咬住手指呻吟。到后来叶修直接掰开她的腿，舌头顶进热得一塌糊涂的小穴里，模仿着性交的动作抽插着。楚云秀再也忍耐不住，舒服里夹杂着几分刺痛的凌虐感，又想讨饶，又想得到更多。

“叶秋、叶秋……”楚云秀胡乱地叫着前辈的名字，迎来小高潮的时候呜呜喘着，“别舔啦，换个东西，好不好？”

“想要什么？”叶修将唇舌缓缓退出，缓了口气，吻了吻那口湿瀼瀼的穴起了身，“等我去拿套。”

“诶，”楚云秀伸手轻轻攥住他，眼神渴求，“不用了吧，射外边儿就行。”

然而叶修看了她一眼，将手臂从她手里抽出来轻轻拍了拍女人潮红的脸蛋，声线竟然有些温情：“不，我很快就回来。你躺好，腿张开，用手把阴部掰开，露出阴道口，手指要捏在阴唇上，乖乖等着前辈。听话，嗯？”说完，叶修摸到床头的遥控板，随手将空调升成室温二十六度，离开了床边。

楚云秀懵懵懂懂，面色羞红得滴水，嘭地一下砸回柔软的大床里，满脑子都是那说骚话不眨眼睛的男人脸色不改地说了一堆荤话，也不知道该不该照做？楚云秀想了想忤逆那男人的后果，莫名其妙地感到一丝儿怂，腿慢慢地抬起来踩在床上，手指也往下探了去。

她这一照做就是十来分钟，叶修这死男人竟然借拿套的功夫去洗了个澡，把胸前烟灰冲了之后，甚至还漱了个口！等他披着浴巾，下身赤裸地戴好了套走到床边时，楚云秀感觉自己那已经干涸了一道的下身又开始淅淅沥沥地流水。被放置等于将欲望无限期地延长了，她这会见叶修如见解药，湿漉漉的眼睛写满了渴望，一出声，嗓子哑得出奇：“你去洗澡干嘛？快点啊，好难受……”

楚云秀不知道的是，叶修于情事上的恶劣就是看她饥渴又无助的神情，原本半硬的阴茎这会彻底硬涨起来了，他跪上床，牵着楚云秀的手指搭到她的膝弯上，说了一句：“自己抱好。”

随即披着浴巾，扶着阴茎对准那个翕合的小穴，缓缓沉腰插了进去。

“唔……”叶修的插入永远是沉缓的，不像冲撞冒失的年轻人，阴茎恰到好处地碾过湿腾腾的阴道，直入深处的饱塞感令人不由得发出舒爽的喟叹。楚云秀半吊着眼梢，嘴角满足地一点一点翘起来，轻声呢喃着，“前辈好大啊……”

阴道湿得很，几乎顺畅地吞没了他，叶修不用做什么开拓，将阴茎拔出些许，又一整支鼓胀胀地插入，如此反复，在她的体内富有规律地挺胯顶弄起来。叶修边操着她边俯下身，张唇轻吻了她挺立的乳头，忽地挺腰一个深顶，楚云秀便呜咽出一声啜泣。叶修的阴茎插得极深，顶到腹腔深处后发出闷闷的水声，跟啪合声搅混在一起，在空荡的酒店里摇晃出朦胧的不真实感。

他抚开女人被汗水打湿的长发，细而密地肏干那口水汪汪的小穴，唇舌化作绵绵的情欲，缠绕在楚云秀柔软的胸乳上。“你的也很大，”叶修半开玩笑地说着，又吻了吻她咬痕斑驳的乳头，“疼不疼？”

楚云秀茫茫然摇头，十指早就从腿上松了，又被叶修逮起来挂在他的肩背上，平整的指甲在后背刮出道道划痕。他性交的技术活跟荣耀技术如出一辙的老辣，每次操干都精准地将龟头砸上她的敏感点，或是抵着阴蒂戳磨半晌，或是沿着阴道去啜宫腔，折腾得楚云秀很快泄了身。

“不、不……”女人哆哆嗦嗦地哭喘着，说不清是羞还是爽，凭着本能去啄叶修的嘴唇，“不疼，你再操两下…嗯…要丢了……！”

叶修又急骤地抽送数十下，次次深顶，同时拇指顶到她的阴蒂上狠狠地磨，楚云秀呜咽地呻吟了一声，调子很快哑了，只剩下无声地哭叫——叶修趁时拔出阴茎，一道道清亮的水液从穴口冲出，浇在叶修的阴茎和胯部上，将洁白的床单溅湿了，留下一大块深色印记。

这是爽到潮吹了，而叶修并没有趁女人高潮后短暂的不应期里把阴茎送回去，只是低头回吻着失神的楚云秀。她这会乖得就像只睡意懵懂的猫咪，爪尖都收起来了，小口小口地舔着男人的唇瓣，嘴唇热热的喘着。

“好些了吗？”叶修问着，等人缓过劲来后侧躺下来，把阴茎重新没入了泡得饱胀的小穴里，频率低缓地抽送，与其说是性交，更像是一种满足性的抚慰。这是楚云秀高潮后最喜欢的片刻，她微微抬起一条腿架在叶修的胯部，收紧腿根，双手也环上男人的脖颈，与人肉贴着肉，亲密地厮磨着。

“嗯……”楚云秀脸蛋还有些红，声音低低的，带着沙哑，“舒服的，要给你舔出来吗。”

“不用。”叶修懒散一笑，又插了一会儿后退了出来，剥开避孕套，牵下楚云秀细白的手指拿到自己阴茎上，“借用一下你的手，可以吧？”

于是二十根价值万金的职业选手的手指围绕着一支阴茎细细密密地交缠着，温情地摩擦龟头与柱身，绕了阴囊轻轻地推。没一会儿叶修也射在了楚云秀和自己的手心里，他射精的时候眼皮微微阖着，鼻尖泌汗，看上去很安静，也很动情的样子。

楚云秀凑过去吻他鼻子上的汗珠，咸涩的味道从她的舌尖散开，她也闭上眼睛，钻入男人温热的怀抱里，抱紧了他。

“以前没注意，”女人在他耳边小声地说，“其实叶队长还蛮帅的嘛。”

春宵一夜好。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实写这篇的时候，心头是有想法的，想把老叶塑造成一个很有趣的直男，一个绅士的情人，一个沉稳的前辈。用了很多细节去写这些，至于云秀，她很韧的一面在搞黄前已经做了笔墨，到了床上，我更倾心于由老叶领着她打开自己。在这个男人面前没什么羞耻可言，他流氓，风趣，甚至有些懈怠情事。叶修并没有bg黄文里掏出来就让人牙酸的巨物，也没有年轻人贼好的精力和体能，但是能满足她的只有这个前辈，我不知道写得是否到位，但是就今晚上来看，我是满意的。


End file.
